


So Long As We Have Hands to Clasp

by cold_feets



Series: Pieverse [8]
Category: Firefly, Supernatural
Genre: Babies, Crossover, F/M, Fluff, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-17
Updated: 2011-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-27 10:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cold_feets/pseuds/cold_feets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He mumbles gruff syllables into her skin in a language she does not understand. Cas is only human these days, has been for a while, but he believes the words still hold some kind of power.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Long As We Have Hands to Clasp

**Author's Note:**

> For **metonymy** for the timestamp meme: one year after bring your cheer.

Cas sits with his ear pressed to her stomach, his finger tracing patterns just to the right of her bellybutton while her fingers card through his hair. He mumbles gruff syllables into her skin in a language she does not understand. Cas is only human these days, has been for a while, but he believes the words still hold some kind of power.

He places his hand flat and warm across the curve of her stomach, drums his fingers gently, and almost immediately there is a replying kick beneath his palm. He lifts his head and grins at her.

"What are you doin' to her?" Kaylee asks him, and she hopes he doesn't hear the note of genuine concern in her voice. There are moments like this sometimes when she can't help but feel the _otherness_ about him, when he seems to sense things that others can't, when he pauses like he can hear someone far away calling him. When he chants the language of angels to their child like its the most natural thing in the world.

"Just talking," he says.

"You been talkin' at her all night. She probably wants you to shut up so she can get some sleep," she says.

Cas takes his hand in hers and kisses her palm before placing it on that same warm spot where his was before. A moment later, there's another kick.

"See?" he says. "She knows we're here."

She smiles as he settles back down against her, lips brushing her skin as he murmurs, low and rough, and she falls asleep with Cas tracing sigils into her skin.


End file.
